degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MusicManiac/Into The Woods: Pretty Much Dead Already
The Dead (Oh Dani, look at the mess you've made)EditEdit *Chapter 1 - Damian (Stabbed by Dani) *Chapter 2 - Elle (Killed by Dani and baried in the woods) *Chapter 3 - Xav (Killed and presumably hacked to death by Dani, fed to the others on accident) *Chapter 4 - Red (Killed by Dani by the buckets (not BY the buckets, but near the buckets)) *Chapter 5 - Cam (Killed by Dani for actually having a good plan) *Chapter 5 - Gage (Killed by Dani as a bonus) *Chapter 6 - Catie (Poisoned by Dani) *Chapter 7 - Sarah (Killed, but details are unknown) *Chapter 8 - Yazzy (Killed by Ash for trying to escape anime heaven) *Chapter 9 - Hunter (Burned to death by hot, molten metal which Dani set out) *Chapter 10 - Rob (Stabbed by Dani during the tornado) *Chapter 11 - Ash (Killed in the fire she started) *Chapter 11 - Lizzy (Died as a result of the fire Ash started) *Chapter 11 - Tori (Shot by Dani) *Chapter 12 - CC (Shot by Alex out of self-defense) *Chapter 13 - Alex (Poisoned by Dani) *Chapter 14 - Kaylin (Stabbed by Dani) 4/20 REMAINING (Nick, Dani, Kieran, Derek) A very cheesy "Starring" list Starring: *Danixcalifornia as Dani *Showdown616 as Nick *BeMySomeone as Derek *Mochisomethingzou as Kieran Guest Starring: *Cheese45 as a Tree *SetRobOff as Rob *JosephBlue as CIA Agent CJ Blue Pretty Much Dead Already Previously on Into The Woods, the killer was revealed to be Dani. All this time, Dani had been working against the rest, and with terrifying precision. With only her and three others remaining, the end game has begun. Nick, Kieran and Derek still have no idea that Dani is the killer, and all enjoy their individual vacations in Los Angeles..... CJ Blue, a CIA special agent strolls through the Los Angeles Boulevard. She approaches Cheese, the strange tree that Derek met. '' '''CJ:' Hello, tree! Cheese: You here to donate or..? CJ: No, I'm special agent Blue, CIA, and I want to know if you've seen this woman. He hands her a picture of Dani. '' '''Cheese: '''I saw her walking here yesterday. '''CJ: '''She's been accused of murdering 16 people and counting. '''Cheese: '''That's one more than 15... '''CJ:' Yes. Do you think you might know anything about her whereabouts? Cheese: Um, no sorry. It's silent. '' '''Cheese:' So are you gonna donate or what? CJ: '''No, I'm not gonna donate. Goodday. ''Meanwhile, Nick is at the movie theater, watching the cinematic masterpiece, Spongebob the Movie. In front of him are three girls, laughing at every single terrible joke that spongebob and his friends are making. Among them is Dani. Incognito. Nick knows nothing about it, and continues to watch Spongebob the Movie... alone... Dani gets up, and leaves the theater. Nick doesn't notice a thing, because he was too bust with Spongebob. Dani dials her phone. '' '''Dani: Good afternoon! She looks around her, and moves to a quiet corner. '' '''Dani': I have visuals on all three, believe me. I have my sources. I can take out any one of them. Your call. She listens to what the voice on the other end has to say, and puts away the phone. She goes back into the theater, because secretly she kinda wants to watch Spongebob. She's a person too, after all. '' ''Kieran has decided to meet with Derek. They both trust eachother, and think that they can be safe if they work together. '' '''Kieran: '''Hey Derek! '''Derek:' Hi! Kieran: '''We need to find this killer, because this is just frustrating me. A lot. '''Derek: '''I think it might be Nick, or Kaylin. '''Kieran: Dani seems strange to me too. Unbeknownst to them, Kaylin is already dead, and Dani is the killer. '' ''At the same time, Dani decides to go to sleep. After all, killing literally everyone can be tiring. She goes to sleep, and dreams.... Rob is there. '' '''Rob:' I can't believe what you've done. Dani: Excuse me? Rob: '''Um, I was your best friend, and you freaking killed me. In cold blood. '''Dani: Rob, you don't get it. Rob: '''Don't try to justify your murder spree. '''Dani: I'm not, it's just. Rob: And then those three poor innocent guys who you are going to murder in cold blood as well. Think about them, their families. That town all 20 of us used to live in? It's been torn apart, because you decided to kill almost every single teen there. Thanks Dani. Dani wakes up from her bad dream. She calls her secret number. '' '''Dani: '''I can't do this anymore. I want to be done. ''Special Agent Blue decides to meet Nick in person, in a secret hotel room, to ask him some questions. '' '''CJ:' Thank you for meeting me here. Nick: No problem! CJ: '''So, you were in the house when the murders took place. '''Nick: '''Yes, I was. '''CJ: '''You are aware that we are searching for Dani, for the murder of 15 or more people? '''Nick: '''Woah, that's a lot. '''CJ: '''And you are aware that your friend Kaylin was recently murdered at the mall. Witnesses described the suspect very similar to Dani. We think she is on the loose again, and targeting the rest of the friends. '''Nick: '''Wow, that's a lot. ''Dani is sitting on the other side of the door, listening in. She realizes that Nick is about to tell a lot of info. She walks away, and calls the number. '' '''Dani: '''I know what to do. ''She goes to the hotel on the other side of the street. She unlocks a door, with a view straight on to the room where CJ and Nick are discussing things. '' '''Nick: Okay, let me start at the beginning. Dani reveals a briefcase, and opens it. Inside is a sniper. She leans against the window, and places the weapon in position. '' '''Dani:' I'm sorry, Nick. Nick: So basically... ''CJ looks out of the window, and actually sees the sniper. '' '''CJ: '''Nick look out! ''CJ jumps up against Nick, as the bullet comes flying through the window. CJ stumbles up, and takes his weapon and fires out of the window. '' '''CJ: '''Attention all agents, witness down, I repeat, witness down! ''Dani stumbles up, her hand against her shoulder. She takes her hand away, to reveal a bullet wound straight in her shoulder... '' ''To be continued! ''